A Christmas Carol
by Baylee Shadow
Summary: This, believe it or not, is my English assignment. Doctor Who as Ebenezer Scrooge and Idris, Amy, Sarah Jane and K-9 as the ghosts. PLEASE R&R. Rated T only to be safe. 11th, 12th AND 13th Doctor's!
1. Chapter 1: Where's The Doctor?

**Hey guys! Baylee here, For English not that long ago I had to do a "creative response" to A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I though about it for a moment and then asked myself what do i love doing the most...? Writing DW fanfictions/watching DW... Now, I LOVED the Christmas Special that DW did but it had barely nothing to do with the original story so here is my version. Please R&R!  
>(I can't believe I got to do this for my English Assignment!) <strong>

Amy Pond was walking down Baker Street when she saw a familiar sight. There was a blue phone box standing on the corner. A grin spread across her face and her stride lengthened. She was just about to break into a run when the doors of the phone box swung inwards. A tall dark haired man in a long, dark overcoat and a grey scarf stepped out of the phone box. The man paused for a second as the doors of the phone box swung shut behind him and he stalked away. Amy frowned, that wasn't who she was expecting. Who was that man? What was he doing in the TARDIS? Where was the Doctor? …

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness was walking down Canary Warf, Cardiff towards Roald Dhal Plass when he heard a familiar wheezing and screeching noise. His head snapped up and he sprinted down a nearby laneway. Jack's pace quickened, his long coat flapping out behind him and he caught sight of the rift just as a blue phone box materialised right underneath it. The doors to the phone box swung open with a faint creaking noise. A tall dark haired man stepped out, tying a grey scarf around the collar of a navy overcoat. Jack stopped dead, frowning. That wasn't the Doctor. He <em>could<em> have regenerated but … that man was different. He wasn't the Doctor. The strange man who wasn't the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the phone box creaked shut as the man sauntered away …

* * *

><p>Martha Jones was strolling down a New York street about half an hour after the sun had set and was just about to walk up to her front door when a gust of un-natural wind tussled Martha's hair and a familiar grating noise swept over her. She spun around quickly and peered into the gloom. Her front door burst open and Mickey Smith, her husband, sprinted onto the street.<br>"Martha! Is it him?"  
>Martha smiled, "I think it might be." She glanced around the corner and caught sight of a bright blue phone box sitting in stark contrast to the street around it. "It's him, Mickey." She breathed.<br>The doors of the phone box were flung open and a tall man with brown hair sprinted out of the door. He was wearing a long, dark overcoat with a lighter grey scarf. As he was running Martha though she saw him snap his fingers just before to TARDIS doors creaked shut. The stranger ran right past Mickey and Martha, pulling out a blue sonic screwdriver as he did so. Martha caught a few words before they were blown from her ears.  
>"Damn it! … Why is it that they <em>have<em> to attack small children? Small, _human_ children?"  
>Martha turned to Mickey, his expression mirroring her own shock.<br>"Martha? Whoever that was, it wasn't the Doctor." Mickey said softly.  
>"What if he regenerated?" Martha asked hopefully, knowing full well that that man hadn't been the Doctor.<br>"It wasn't him. He … _felt_ different. His entire attitude was altered. Maybe he's just another Time Lord … or someone who knows how to fly a TARDIS at least."  
>Martha smiled grimly, "I s'pose so." She took Mickey's hand, "Come on, Mickey, let's go inside."<br>Where was the Doctor? Why did that man have a TARDIS … _and _a sonic screwdriver? She had to try and figure this out …

* * *

><p>Doctor River Song was studying eyewitness accounts of the Doctor in her study. She put aside another folder and rubbed her eyes. It was getting late and yet she still had no clue about where to find him. She opened another folder sluggishly and began to read. At first nothing sank in, it was just letters on paper but soon what the letters were saying caught River's attention:<p>

_I was only a little girl when I saw him, a strange man, tall with dark hair and a long over coat. Oh yes, he also had a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He stepped out of a blue phone box, one of those old police ones. He made the doors close with a snap of his fingers before stalking away muttering something about "damned daleks" and how they "always managed to get hold of a nuclear power station". I grinned at that, having no idea of what was to come …_

After that it was just a recollection of one of the numerous Dalek invasions of Earth. River frowned and reread the passage about the Doctor. That wasn't the Doctor she knew. Maybe he regenerated? It is possible but … the man described sounded different – completely different – to the man she knew …

* * *

><p>Craig Owens was busy getting dinner ready for his 18 month old son, Alfie, in the kitchen when the power cut out. He sighed and went to get a torch from the cupboard under the stairs. He was about to return to making dinner when the front door burst open just as it started to rain. Craig cursed and hurried to close the door. He was just about to slam the door shut when he caught sight of a blue phone box at the end of his street. Craig frowned then sighed with relief. There was something wrong but the Doctor was here so it was all going to be fine. Craig was just about to close the door again when a strange man staggered out of the phone box. The man hurriedly shrugged on a long dark overcoat before disappearing into the gloom. Craig frowned. That wasn't the Doctor. What was going on? Are aliens going to invade successfully? What about Alfie? Craig slammed the door shut and rushed to his son. Alfie was sitting on the floor in front of a pile of toys gurgling happily. Craig breathed a sigh of relief just as the power came back on …<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane Smith pulled into her driveway and locked her car before she stepped over the threshold. She smiled as K-9 greeted her with a bob of his head, "Welcome home, Mistress."<br>"Hello, K-9!" Sarah Jane grinned. She dumped her handbag on an empty chair in the hall and hung her jacket above it.  
>"Master Luke is out with Clyde and Rani this afternoon, mistress. He left you a note on the fridge door." K-9 said with another bob of his head.<br>"Thank you K-9." Sarah Jane smiled. She quickly checked the note on the fridge for Luke's return time before getting herself a glass of water.  
>Sarah Jane's smile froze; she had just caught sight of an old blue phone box across the street. "Mr Smith, I need you!" she called, walked to the window.<br>"Yes, Sarah Jane?"  
>Sarah pulled aside the curtains, "Can you scan that phone box…?"<br>Mr Smith paused for a moment before replying. "It is the TARDIS, Sarah Jane."  
>Sarah Jane grinned and ran out the door. She was just about to sprint across the road when the doors of the phone box creaked inwards. Sarah Jane glimpsed a flash of navy blue fabric before a tall, dark-haired man strode out onto the pavement. He had just shrugged on a long overcoat that Sarah Jane had glimpsed before and he was tugging on a grey scarf. The man snapped his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS creaked shut behind him. As the man's eyes passed over Sarah Jane he paused for a moment, frowning. The strange man opened his mouth as if to say something but he decided against it with a rough shake of his head. The man spun on his heel and strode purposefully away. Sarah Jane stared after the man in shock. Was that the Doctor? No it couldn't be! What if he regenerated? No, that man – he wasn't the Doctor. The <em>real<em> Doctor would've greeted her! What was going on …?

* * *

><p>The Doctor, in his eleventh regeneration, danced around the TARDIS controls gleefully. After a few minutes pulling levers and twiddling knobs the Doctor found himself unexpectedly lying on the floor of the TARDIS.<br>"Wha–?" he slurred, his vision blurry. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "What?" he repeated.  
>Laughter greeted his words.<br>"Who are you?" the Doctor asked warily.  
>The person – no – <em>woman <em>laughed again. "Oh Doctor, do you really not know …?" she teased.  
>The Doctor frowned, "River?" Silence met his words. "Hello? Are you there?" He slowly got to his feet to find the control room empty. He typed quickly into the TARDIS scanner and found no life forms on board. "That's odd …" he muttered, "Then what was …?" the Doctor's musings were interrupted by a bell toll noise emitting from the central column of the TARDIS. The TARDIS scanner flashed red with white words blaring across it:<p>

_WARNING! TARDIS NOT OPERATIONAL! IMMEDIATE REMOVAL OF PERSON IS RECCOMENDED!_

The Doctor cursed loudly, "Bloody Hell! What's wrong with her? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he shook the monitor roughly just as the central column cracked open with a hiss of escaping gas. "No, _NO_, **NO!**" the Doctor cried as he tried, unsuccessfully, to land the TARDIS. The controls started sparking with loud noises and one of the spark set fire to the collection of very important wires that lay underneath the glass floor. The Doctor was in full panic now, jumping around trying to attend to every little thing that went wrong.

The fire slowly spread around the control room oblivious to the Doctor's attempts to put it out. He eventually gave up on the fire but it was probably because of the poisonous smoke leaking form the central column. The Doctor coughed into his hand, trying not to breath in the smoke. He managed to pull out a red spotted handkerchief and tied it around his mouth.  
>"Extractor fans on!" he coughed. Nothing happened. The Doctor tried again and still, nothing happened. The Doctor cursed again but he fell to his knees in a coughing fit. In one last desperate attempt to survive the Doctor crawled to the TARDIS doors. He reached up to open them but they were locked. The Doctor fumbled in his jacket for a minute before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the doors and pressed the button.<br>"Damn it! – Dead – lock – seal!" he gasped between coughs. "Wait … there's – no – dead – lock – seal!" the Doctor collapsed on the floor. He caught sight of his hands glowing gold before his vision faded into blackness …

**Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: His Children of Time

**Hey Guys! New Chapter up! Please Review! **

Amy Pond had gone home straight after she had encountered that strange man on Baker Street. Rory, her husband, wasn't home yet and she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed. Amy shook her head; it wasn't the time for that. She pulled out her laptop and was soon surfing the internet for anything that mentioned the Doctor. After a few hours Amy gave up and shut down the laptop. She got up and began making a pot of tea just as Rory walked in the door.  
>"Hello Amy, I'm home!" he called.<br>"Hey, Rory," Amy kissed him quickly in greeting. "How was your day?"  
>Rory shrugged, "It was okay. How was yours?"<br>Amy walked into the living room and sat in the couch. Rory sat beside her. Amy told him about her encounter with the strange man in the TARDIS.  
>"Maybe he regenerated?" Rory suggested after she had finished.<br>"It wasn't the Doctor, Rory! Don't try to convince me otherwise." Amy sighed. "I tried to find out if anyone else had noticed but there's nothing." She gestured to the laptop just as it turned itself on. "What?" Amy got to her feet and sat in front of the screen. Rory pulled up a chair and sat beside her. The laptop took a minute to power up properly but when it did it wasn't on the usual home screen. Instead there was what looked like a video chat room up with only one other screen active.  
>"Hello?" Amy asked warily.<br>"Hello" a handsome man with dark hair replied. "My name's Captain Jack Harkness and this is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. What's yours?"  
>"I'm Amy Pond and this is Rory, my husband." Amy said immediately trusting the man. "Who are you and how did you make my laptop turn itself on?"<br>Jack smiled; "We're friends of the Doctor's" his smile grew at Amy reaction. "We're from Torchwood and we're using the Subwave network. It tracks down anyone and everyone who can help in finding the Doctor. Our records say that you two are former companions of the Time Lord?"  
>Amy nodded. "Yeah … Look, if you know the Doctor then there's something I have to tell you."<br>Jack held up his hand, "I think I might know what you have to say but we need to wait for the Subwave network to find everyone else. OK?"  
>Amy nodded again and she sat back in her chair.<p>

Soon a woman called Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke, appeared on the screen. They already knew about Captain Jack and the Subwave network and soon Amy and Rory were introduced. They chatted idly for a few minutes staying clear away from the subject of the missing Doctor. After a few more minutes River Song switched on to their screens.  
>"What happened? Why did my laptop turn itself on? Who are you? Amy? Rory? What are you doing here?"<br>Amy gestured for River to be quiet and let Captain Jack explain. As he was calming River down a woman called Martha Jones joined them with her husband Mickey Smith. They both seemed to know Jack, Torchwood and Sarah Jane and were glad to meet Amy, Rory and River. After everyone had been introduced a familiar face buzzed into focus. It was Craig.  
>"Hello Craig," Amy grinned, glad to see a familiar face.<br>"Amy?" Craig frowned "What's going on? Where's the Doctor? Have you guys seen the strange man in the TARDIS?" he asked.  
>"Calm down, Craig Owens!" Jack said sternly but he smiled quickly, "But yes, that strange man is the reason why I activated the Subwave network."<br>Craig frowned, "Wha–?" he started to ask.  
>Jack held up his hand and explained all that he had told Amy, Rory and River earlier.<br>"So, what are we going to do?" Craig asked when Jack had finished talking.  
>"Well," Jack began "We really need to find out who this man is and then try and find the Doctor and bring him back …"<br>"… if we can." Gwen added.  
>"How are we going to do that?" River asked.<br>"If we can get this strange man close enough to Torchwood then we should be able to scan him and his TARDIS." Jack explained, "And if it is the Doctor's TARDIS that the strange man has –"  
>"It is!" Amy interrupted. She quickly told the story of how she had first caught sight of this strange man. "He wasn't the Doctor but it <em>was<em> the Doctor's TARDIS!"  
>Jack inclined his head, "Okay then, so, it <em>is<em> the Doctor's TARDIS and if we can get hold of it she should be able to lead us to the Doctor … when or wherever he may be."  
>Suddenly the screen blurred as if it had no more signal.<br>"What?" Amy asked, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"  
>"Amy?" Jack's voice answered, "Has your screen gone too?"<br>"Yes!" Amy replied as did the other four groups but as soon as they spoke their screens returned.  
>"What was all that about?" Sarah Jane frowned.<br>"I don't –" Jack began to say but he was cut off by TARDIS blue writing appearing across their screens.

_Hello! Do not be alarmed! This is the TARDIS, the one owned by the Time Lord that calls himself the Doctor. I registered the Subwave network calling out for anyone who knew where the Doctor was and I do know where he is. He is flying me at this very moment. I believe that all of you have seen his knew regeneration, a tall dark-haired man who wears a long navy overcoat and a grey scarf? _

All eight faces started at their screens in shock.

_Obviously you didn't recognise him as the Doctor. I can see why, this Doctor is … different. He is no longer the same man who stole me away all those years ago to see the stars …_

"Wait!" Jack frowned again, "You're telling us that this strange man all of us have seen is the Doctor? But, he _can't_ be! That man – he just _isn't_!"

_I know what you are trying to say, Captain Jack Harkness, but it is really the Doctor. I think something went wrong with his regeneration and it severely altered his personality. All regenerations have a different personality but their difference is very slight. This … man is changed beyond all recognition and I propose we do something about it!_

"What is this new Doctor like?" River asked softly.

_He is a mean, snarky, sarcastic man with high self-interest who views all others as below himself. He isn't interested in anything that doesn't give him something in return. He still stops alien invasions of Earth but only because of what would happen to Time if he didn't; the human race is not meant to have full contact with those from the stars for quite a while yet. He travels alone and he flies me completely wrong! It's quite embarrassing! _

"He sounds like Scrooge." Rory muttered.

Jack frowned, confused.  
>"Ebenezer Scrooge from the story <em>A Christmas Carol<em> by Charles Dickens," Rory explained.  
>"Yeah he does actually." Sarah Jane said, "What a strange thought!" She laughed, "Imagine that! The Doctor as the old "Bah Humbug" himself!" she grinned.<br>Martha laughed, "That is a bit weird!"  
>"Amy?" Rory asked looking at his wife, worry creeping into his voice.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You've got that look again."<br>"What look?"  
>"The look that says that you've got some whacko plan that only <em>might<em> work."  
>"Oh <em>that<em> look!" Amy grinned, "And yes, I do have a crazy plan that only _might_ work!" …

**PS: If you guys like Doctor Who please take a look at the DW fic on my joint account, Nightmarish Shadow!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of those who have reviewed to this story and/or have favourited/alerted it! I am hoping to get the rest of the chapters up by Christmas for you all so please enjoy and REVIEW!**

"So, what is this plan of yours, Amelia Pond?" Jack asked.  
>"Well, what if we try and change this Doctor into a better one?" Amy smirked,<br>"How?" River asked.  
>"What if we used the story <em>A Christmas Carol<em> and turned it on him as he has done to others in the past." Amy replied.  
>"He used the story of the three ghosts to change someone into a better person?" Jack asked, shocked.<br>"Yeah he did." Rory responded, "And it actually worked!"  
>"Seriously?" River's eyebrows flew upwards. "That's amazing, even for him!"<br>Amy grinned, "I know, I was there. He got me to play the part of the Ghost of Christmas Present."  
>"Do you think it could work again?" Jack interrupted.<br>"Yes I do!" Amy replied, "The Doctor is still the Doctor. All we need to do is to show him that."

_I believe that it could work._

_We would have to assign the roles of each of the Ghosts and, if we are going by the book, the role of Jacob Marley. _

"What if Amy plays the Ghosts of Christmas Present as she has already done that." Jack said, "The TARDIS has known the Doctor for the longest so she should be the Ghosts of Christmas Past … hmm… Ghost of Christmas Future …? Future … future …" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
>"I could do it." Sarah Jane said, "With K-9! We could be the Ghost of Christmas Future!" she grinned.<br>"Yes! That would work brilliantly but … the Ghost of Christmas Future is meant to symbolise Death in way, isn't it?" Jack asked.  
>Sarah Jane nodded, "But I have a black hooded cloak I can wear!"<br>Jack grinned, "Brilliant!"

_I will consent to be the Ghost of Christmas Past, but how can I appear before the Doctor?_

"Do you remember when you were trapped in a human body?" Amy asked,

_Yes I do.  
>Wasn't her name Idris?<em>

"Yes it was. Project a hologram of her and speak through it to the Doctor!"

_That would work …  
>But we are forgetting one thing. Who is going to play the part of Jacob Marley?<em>

"I think it should be someone who has travelled with the Doctor before as his Companion." River said, "So that leaves me out of the equation, I don't think it should be Rory either … Wasn't Marley Scrooge's _dead_ business partner?"  
>Jack looked up sharply, "Yes! And I have a brilliant idea! I could build a hologram of Rose Tyler. It'd sure scare the living daylights out of the Doctor."<br>Martha smiled, "Yes I think that would work."  
>"What are <em>we<em> gonna do?" Mickey asked indicating to himself and Martha, "You guys have seems to have left us out!"  
>Jack smiled, "Mickey, you and Martha will be the ones to set all of this in motion. With Doctor Song's information about the Doctor you should be able to keep him Canary Warf, after the TARDIS has brought him there 'unexpectedly', where I will have Rose's hologram waiting."<p>

Mickey grinned, "Perfect!"

After they spent a few more minutes sorting out the finer details, like where to meet and when, the nine former companions of the Doctor and the TARDIS said their farewells and left their computers.

Captain Jack sighed as his screen flashed off. He ran his fingers through his hair before wandering off to plan out the hologram of Rose Tyler. Jack eventually found a photo of Rose that he had taken while they had been on Raxacoricofallapatorius with the Doctor. He smiled faintly at the memory of how they had transformed the last of the Slitheen into its previous egg form. Jack shook his head to clear away the memories, he didn't need them now. He pocketed the photo and wandered back to his computer to start writing up the programming for the hologram. After scanning the photo Jack sat down and began typing …

Amy closed the lid of her laptop slowly. She swivelled around and hugged Rory quickly before letting go.  
>"Do you really think it'll work?" she asked softly.<br>Rory wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I think it's the best plan possible."  
>Amy sighed, "That still doesn't answer my question; do you think it'll work?"<p>

Rory stayed silent. "I believe in you," he said eventually.  
>Amy sighed again and stood up, "What should I wear?"<br>Rory shrugged, "I've always liked that police costume." He grinned.  
>Amy kissed the top of his head, "Well, I better get changed then," she grinned …<p>

Sarah Jane told Mr Smith to shut off the connection to the Subwave network. She sighed and rubbed her eyes; what a day! She hoped that Amy's plan would work.  
>"Mum?" Luke asked, "Do you really think it'll work?"<br>Sarah Jane smiled encouragingly, "It's the best plan anyone could think of … and it is plans like this one that always seem to work out when the Doctor is involved."

The Doctor twiddled another knob absentmindedly and got an angry groan from the TARDIS in return. "Sorry," he muttered automatically, not really meaning it but he still removed his hand from the knob. He stalked around to the other side of the controls and typed quickly into the typewriter, glancing at the monitor every now and then. The gentle hum of the TARDIS and the quick clacking of the typewriter keys was a scarce silence compared to the usual clatter of the Doctor in the TARDIS. She missed him; the way he had flown her, dancing around her central column as he did so. This _Doctor _never danced, he didn't even hurry around her controls, choosing to stride at a leisurely pace. The TARDIS sighed, in the way that only time-travelling machines that are bigger on the inside can. The Doctor didn't even notice her disquiet; the _real_ Doctor would've. The TARDIS sighed again; she couldn't think like this, there was a job to do. The TARDIS, ever so slowly, reached out to the controls and turned a knob, she then dialled a few co-ordinates while the Doctor was busy frowning at her brakes. The TARDIS paused for a moment, figuratively holding her breath. The Doctor frowned again and almost reached out to flip the brakes back _on_, as _all_ Time Lords flew TARDIS's, but the Doctor shook his head and walked past. The TARDIS sighed again and went back to the co-ordinates. Soon the central column began to whir into life but it sounded quiet compared to the usual wheezing and grating sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor scowled,  
>"What's going on?" he snarled; he never spoke to her as a person anymore. The TARDIS landed and she quickly locked her controls. The Doctor sprang to his feet and started trying to return the TARDIS to flight but the controls refused to budge. The Doctor cursed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the central column and pressed the button. "Damn! Dead locked! Who could possibly do that?" his scowl deepened as he tried to activate the monitor to see where he was. "Why won't you <em>work<em>?" he snarled. The Doctor spun on the spot and stalked to the doors. Just before he walked into them he snapped his fingers and they creaked open inwards. He strode out of the TARDIS doors, closing them with another snap of his fingers. The Doctor quickly wrapped the grey scarf around his neck under the collar of his navy blue overcoat. His eyes scanned the landscape and he recognised, with a hint of surprise, that he was in Cardiff, Roald Dhal Plass to be exact. He was right beside the Rift …


	4. Chapter 4: The Doctor Meets a Ghost

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter! Please tel me what you think!**

The Doctor scowled, the TARDIS didn't need refuelling so what had brought him here? He caught sight of Christmas decorations hanging over buildings and his scowl deepened, the Doctor _despised _Christmas! He was just about to storm back into the TARDIS and force the controls to work when he caught sight of something that stopped him in his tracks. Sprawled across the walls of the buildings around him was a message;

_DOCTOR! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? WE NEED THE DOCTOR!_

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. Who? What? When? Where? How? But …! Eventually the Doctor noticed an arrow pointing towards the Rift. The Doctor frowned; was this a trap? Should he go? He decided to see what it was that had brought him here and walked around to the other side of the Rift. He scowled when he found nothing, not even with his sonic screwdriver. He walked back to the TARDIS but he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of a young blonde woman standing next to the blue phone box.  
>The Doctor's knees wobbled, "Rose?" he croaked.<br>The woman smiled, "Hello, Doctor. I've missed you." The woman's smiled softened.  
>"Rose," the Doctor whispered, still not believing it was actually <em>her<em>!  
>The woman's smiled faltered, "But you're not the Doctor anymore, are you? You've changed."<br>The Doctor fell to his knees, "Rose _please_ it's me!"  
>The woman shook her head, "I don't think it is anymore." She raised her hand and appeared to stroke the wooden frame of the TARDIS. "Even the TARDIS has noticed something's different. She's not very happy, you don't fly her properly!" the woman scowled.<br>"But –!" the Doctor tried to explain.  
>"No, she's unhappy and <em>you<em> should've noticed. The _real_ you would've!" the woman frowned again.  
>The Doctor was begging now, "Please, Rose, it really is me! How can I prove that to you?"<br>The woman looked at him thoughtfully, "You will be visited by three ghosts, they will show you what you have become … and hopefully they will bring the Doctor back."  
>The Doctor frowned, "But I <em>am<em> the Doctor!"  
>The woman shook her head, "No, not anymore. Merry Christmas …!"<br>And with that, the woman faded before the Doctor's eyes. "ROSE!" he yelled, "Don't leave me! Not again!" he buried his face in his hands for a moment but soon that moment passed. He stood up slowly and walked to the TARDIS doors. He snapped his fingers angrily and stormed inside.  
>"Why's she have to do that to me?" he snapped, "What if it wasn't her?" he stopped walking and tilted his head. "What if someone was using her image to try and get to me?" he muttered, thinking deeply, "But what have they achieved? Nothing … So no, it wasn't someone trying to get to me … that part that she said about the three ghosts was odd … three ghosts … that sounds vaguely familiar … ah, never mind! It doesn't matter now. Her visit has achieved nothing." The Doctor stepped up to the TARDIS controls. He flicked a switch and the monitor flashed on.<br>"Good! It's working again!" the Doctor smirked happily before pulling off the brakes and sending that TARDIS into deep space.

The Doctor set the TARDIS into orbit around a nebula and went to his bedroom. He snapped the door shut behind him and collapsed onto the four poster queen sized bed without bothering to change his clothes. He lay on his back with his hands pressed together in a twisted parody of a prayer position pressed lightly against his lips, deep in thought.

Unintentionally the Doctor soon fell asleep. He woke to find the TARDIS lights off and a strange golden glow seeping in from under his door.  
>"Wha –?" he slurred, still waking up. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head in confusion. The light flashed bright and then dimmed to black leaving the Doctor momentarily blind. "Huh?" he said, blinking a few times to regain his vision. As his eyes adjusted the glow returned but this time it wasn't from under his door. It was coming from the foot of the Doctor's bed. The glow slowly dimmed to reveal a woman's figure standing proud and tall. The Doctor lent back into his pillows as he realised who it was.<br>"Is it really you?"  
>The woman smiled, "Hello, Thief!"<br>The Doctor smiled back, "Hello," he frowned, "What are you doing here?"  
>The woman smiled again, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."<br>The Doctor frowned, confused.  
>"I am here to show you your past, Thief, and to show you the man you once were …" the woman stepped closer to the Doctor and touched his forehead, at once the Doctor was transported to a familiar looking room that had the TARDIS parked in the corner. He spotted himself lying on the ground in his third regeneration with Sarah Jane Smith kneeling beside him weeping and the Brigadier standing to the side. This was the time he had regenerated for the third time. The twelfth Doctor's memory flashed and he was watching how he had died. He had given his own life, even if it meant facing his fears, to save the people of Metebelis 3 and Sarah Jane. He had walked up to the Great One (a giant spider) to present her with a blue crystal but the cave in which the Great One resided was filled with powerful crystals that had killed the Doctor. The twelfth Doctor blinked and he was once again standing in front of his lifeless third body with Sarah Jane weeping beside him. Soon another familiar face materialised into the room, it was a fellow Time Lord that went by the name of Cho-Je and he smiled at Sarah Jane in recognition. He explained, in a round-a-bout fashion, that the Doctor wasn't dead, instead he was regenerating and soon Sarah Jane, the Brigadier and the twelfth Doctor watched as the third Doctor regenerated into the fourth. After a few minutes in which Cho-Je dematerialised, Sarah Jane and the Brigadier managed to rouse the new Doctor, who quickly whisked Sarah Jane off into another adventure in the TARDIS, and the Brigadier left the room. The TARDIS in the form of Idris appeared before the twelfth Doctor.<br>"Why did you show me that?" he asked softly.  
>"So you would know that you once sacrificed yourself instead of your friends." She replied shortly before tapping the Doctor's shoulder and sending him into another memory. This one was when he was travelling with Adric, Nyssa and Tegan when they had run into the Master. The Doctor witnessed flashes of images and scenes all featuring the Master in his usual cruelty. When Idris appeared beside him again he turned to face her.<br>"What was all that with the Master?" he demanded.  
>Idris smiled, "Doesn't he sound familiar? Malevolent, high self-interest, snarky? Not interested in anything that doesn't give him something in return?" Idris raised an eyebrow her voice getting higher.<br>The Doctor paused for a moment, "No!" he cried, "No it _can't_ be!"  
>Idris nodded, "You have turned into your worst enemy."<br>The Doctor gaped at her, "N-no! I _can't_ …! It …! But –!" he paused again, "How can I change it?" he pleaded.  
>Idris smiled again and tapped his shoulder, opening his mind to more memories. This time they were all flashes of the Doctor laughing, joking, saving the world, saving his friends, sacrificing himself for others, showing pity and mercy and just enjoying himself. Idris appeared again.<br>"The Doctor is still within you, all you have to do is find him …!" at this Idris faded before the Doctor's eyes. He blinked once and found himself back in bed. He sat there in shock, processing all he had seen and had been told, before he lay back and fell asleep …

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke to find himself in darkness. He fumbled for the light beside his bed and clicked it on. The golden light seemed strangely dimmed in the black room but it was enough light to see by. There was a figure standing at the end of his bed and his original though was that it was Idris again but this woman was wearing an Earth police woman's outfit with a mini skirt and hat. The woman's long red hair was tied up in a tight bun under the hat and she had her arms crossed impatiently.<br>"Amy?" the Doctor muttered.  
>"Hello!" the woman said shortly, revealing her Scottish accent. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." Amy smiled at this.<br>The Doctor smiled back, "Familiar role, huh?"  
>Amy's smile faded, "I'm surprised you remember that." She said sadly, "You're not the Doctor anymore…"<br>The Doctor huffed, "So everyone's been telling me." He muttered darkly.  
>"Oh, come on!" Amy held out her hand, "I have to something to show you!"<br>The Doctor got out of bed and took her hand, "What is it?" he asked as Amy led him out of the TARDIS doors.  
>"It's a surprise." She replied. As they stepped outside their feet crunched onto soft snowfall. "Oh wow!" Amy sighed, still holding the Doctor's hand. "Look at that, it's snowing!"<br>She grinned and the Doctor couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah, it is." he replied.  
>Amy tugged on his hand and slowly led him through the snow. She stopped outside a church with golden candle light streaming from the windows.<br>"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked,  
>"They're singing." Amy replied softly, "It is Christmas Eve and they wish to find a place of warmth and communion."<br>The Doctor squeezed her hand, "It is beautiful." He whispered.  
>Amy smiled and then led him past the church and into a small town where the street lights were adorned with Christmas Wreaths as were the front doors of the houses. Through the windows he could see loving families tucking small children into bed, mothers telling their children bedtime storied and little girls and boys excitedly leaving out their Christmas stockings for Santa Claus to fill. The Doctor smiled and allowed Amy to lead him onwards. She led him into a dark garden and down a winding pathway. The pathway led them deep into the garden and it eventually stopped on the edge of a circular clearing with something glowing faintly blue in the centre. Amy slowly led the Doctor to the glowing object but he stopped dead when he realised what it was. It was a model of his TARDIS standing on a marble plinth. The TARDIS model stood about a metre high and the plinth raised it another thirty centimetres.<br>"Read it," Amy gestured to an inscription on the marble.  
>The Doctor let go of Amy's hand and knelt down beside the plinth and read the inscription:<p>

_This is for the Doctor, who has saved our lives so many times.  
>Thank you Doctor! <em>

People had scrawled personal messages around that inscription. Most were thankyous signed by familiar names to the Doctor. There were messages from everyone but a few names stood out; Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack, Harriet Jones and Wilfred (Donna's grandfather). The Doctor smiled at their messages and turned to Amy.  
>"This is beautiful, Amy. Thank you!" he grinned,<br>Amy grinned back, "I think that we should be thanking _you_, Doctor …"

The Doctor tilted his head slightly in neither agreement nor disagreement.  
>"Doctor, this is where I leave you." Amy said sadly just as a familiar wheezing, grating noise filled the air. The TARDIS materialised beside the Doctor and Amy.<br>"Goodbye Doctor! I hope my visit helped!" Amy waved once and then walked off into the night.

The Doctor stepped up to the TARDIS doors, "Hey, old girl, missed me?" he grinned before pushing the doors open. He jumped to the controls and started sending the TARDIS back into deep space, the Doctor really needed some sleep, but this time he left the brakes on …


	5. Chapter 5: It Finally Ends

**Here it is guys, the last chapter! I hope you guys have liked the story and don't forget to review with what you thought! **

Sarah Jane Smith slowly got up from her couch and headed towards her bedroom. She opened the closet and dragged out a black hooded cloak very similar to a monk's cowl and pulled it on. It had long, wide sleeves that covered her arms and hands completely and the hood was so deep that Sarah Jane had difficulty seeing out of it.  
>"K-9!" she called softly, "It's time to go!"<br>K-9 materialised in front of her, "Yes, mistress. The TARDIS has sent me a message. She says that she has materialised in the park over the road. She also says that she cannot stay stationary for long as the Doctor will realise that she is no longer in orbit."  
>Sarah Jane smiled, "Thank you, K-9," she said. Sarah Jane pulled the hood further over her face and strode out the door with K-9 at her heels.<br>She walked across the street, the hem of her cloak just brushing the ground, towards the TARDIS. She pushed open the doors, wincing slightly at the creaking, and stepped inside. K-9 wheeled over to the TARDIS controls, "Mistress, the TARDIS has told me that she will be able to create a holographic landscape around the Doctor while you are talking to him. What did you want to show him, mistress?"  
>Sarah Jane smiled, "Thanks, K-9, and I was thinking of showing him a graveyard of his former companions; Martha, Mickey, Donna, Wilfred, Jack, Amy, Rory, River and myself."<br>K-9 bobbed his head, "The TARDIS agrees with you that your idea would be effective in shocking the Doctor, mistress."  
>Sarah Jane smiled again, "Well, what are we waiting for?" she gestured for K-9 to lead the way to the Doctor's bedroom …<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was asleep before his head hit the pillow, completely forgetting that Rose had mentioned <em>three<em> ghosts. He was just dreaming of his encounter with Rose Tyler when he was woken by a cold draft of air blowing through his room. He sat up; peering into the gloom to find what had woken him. He frowned when he realised that his bedroom door was still closed; so where had the draft come from?  
>The Doctor's eyes eventually adjusted to the gloom and he was surprised to see a black figure standing beside his bed. The figure was hooded and cloaked so the Doctor couldn't tell who it was this time but he recognised the tin dog sitting beside the figure.<br>"K-9!" he grinned,  
>"Hello, master." K-9 replied, "We are the Ghost of Christmas Future."<br>The Doctor frowned, "Then why doesn't –? Oh, right. The Ghost of Christmas Future isn't meant to talk." He sighed, "What do you have to show me?"  
>The figure, whom he now knew as Sarah Jane, beckoned for him to stand. As the Doctor stood up he was transported. He glanced around and was relieved to see that Sarah Jane and K-9 were still beside him. The Doctor studied his surroundings and was shocked to find himself in a graveyard. "Why have you taken me here?" he asked.<br>Sarah Jane pointed towards the closest headstone. The Doctor knelt down to read the inscription:

_Martha Jones and Mickey Smith_

_Died 23__rd__ November 2012 protecting the Earth from Daleks_

The Doctor froze, "No!" he muttered but Sarah Jane was already leading him to the next headstone:

_Donna Noble_

_Died 7__th__ October 2012 trying to save her family from Daleks_

"No!" the Doctor sobbed again but there was another headstone, "Oh _please_ no!" he cried as he read it:

_Wilfred Mott_

_Died 7__th__ October 2012 sacrificing himself to save his family from Daleks_

And another headstone:

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_Died 26__th__ November 2012 with the Torchwood team defending the Earth from Daleks_

And another:

_Amy and Rory Pond  
>Died 30<em>_th__ November 2012 while fighting a Dalek invasion_

And another:

_Professor River Song_

_Died 29__th__ November 2012 protecting her mother and father from Dalek attacks_

The Doctor fell to his knees and sobbed, "NO! H-how c-could y-you let th-this h-happen?" he demanded, "W-why d-didn't you s-save them?"  
>Sarah Jane didn't answer but K-9 moved closer to the Doctor, "You let this happen, master. This is your doing. You become too interested in only yourself that you forgot your friends."<br>The Doctor was shocked into silence, "Then _how_ do I save them?" he begged.  
>"You become yourself again, Doctor." Sarah Jane said softly, lowering her hood. "Something went wrong with your regeneration, altering your personality into one that is very similar to that of Scrooge from <em>A Christmas Carol<em>. I think you are familiar with the story. Many of us, your former companions, noticed this change and decided to do something about it; even the TARDIS was in on it. You need to become the Doctor again," she smiled, "and I think you're nearly there, my friend."  
>The Doctor smiled, "Yes," he nodded, "I think I am."<br>Sarah Jane clicked her fingers and they were back in the Doctor's bedroom, "You need some sleep, Doctor. Now don't go flying off! I think everyone wants to see you as _you_ again!"  
>The Doctor smiled, "I think I can handle that."<br>Sarah Jane smiled and waved as she walked out the door with K-9 at her heels. "Goodbye, master!" K-9 called as he disappeared from sight …

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane left the TARDIS with instructions to stay in the park overnight, and walked up to her front door. She walked inside, pulling the monk's cowl off as she did, and called to Mr Smith.<br>"Mr Smith, could you please send out the message that the Doctor is back and that if anyone wants to say 'hello', he will be around my house tomorrow morning!" she grinned.  
>"Of course, Sarah Jane, I am sending the message as we speak!"<br>Sarah Jane grinned again, "Thank you, Mr Smith and goodnight!" Sarah Jane smiled one more time before going to bed; it had been a busy night …

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke to find himself alone. He got up and pulled on his clothes before entering the TARDIS control room, "Hey, old girl. How are you?" he patted the console before sweeping out the doors. He quickly pulled on his overcoat and grey scarf before closing the TARDIS doors with a snap of his fingers. He walked across the park and headed towards Sarah Jane's house. He smiled and waved when he saw Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, K-9, Amy, Rory, Captain Jack and River standing outside waiting for him.<br>"Hello!" he called and got a similar greeting from everyone there. The Doctor stepped across the road and gave everyone a quick hug.  
>"It's good to have you back, Doctor!" Amy grinned as did Martha, Mickey Jack, Rory, Sarah Jane and River. A little boy with flaming red hair peeped around Amy's legs. "Oh," she said, "Doctor, this is my cousin Timothy. Tim, this is the Doctor."<br>The little boy stared up at the Doctor in wonder, "Erm, 'ello Doctor."  
>The Doctor smiled, "Hello Timothy." He ruffled Tim's hair playfully.<br>Amy smiled, "Go on, Tim, you can go play in the park now." She patted Tim's back.  
>"Thank you, Amy!" he cried and ran across the road. Amy laughed as she watched him dart around the trees.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was busy talking about what had happened but their chatter fell silent at the sound of a child screaming.<br>"Timothy!" Amy cried just as the Doctor sprinted across the road, towards the little boy. He burst through the trees and saw little Timothy cowering in front of a Dalek. Without thinking the Doctor ran forward and placed himself between the Dalek and Tim.  
>"<em>You are the Doctor<em>" the Dalek said, "_You are an enemy of the Daleks. You will be exterminated. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!_"  
>The Dalek's gun arm twitched until it was pointing at the Doctor and the Dalek fired. The ray hit the Doctor in the middle of his chest, hitting both his hearts. He gasped once before collapsing on the ground. The Dalek turned to Timothy but the Doctor had stalled it for long enough that Jack had managed to get his gun. Jack fired at the Dalek and blew it apart just as Amy ran in and scooped Timothy into her arms.<br>"Timothy! Are you okay? What happened?"  
>Timothy pointed to the Doctor's motionless form.<br>"Oh My God!" Sarah Jane cried, "He sacrificed himself for Timothy!"  
>Jack inspected the Dalek remains, "It's okay, this one is only a renegade." He glanced at the Doctor, "Everyone needs to step back; you guys know what happens next."<br>Every one clustered together and took a couple of paces backwards. Soon the Doctor's body began to glow gold and then his body was lifted off the ground. The golden light eclipsed the Doctor's features before slowly receding.  
>Everyone uncovered their eyes and saw a man standing before them.<br>"Hey guys!" he grinned,  
>"Doctor?" Amy asked,<br>"Yup, it's me! Now, be honest, am I ginger?" the Doctor asked,  
>Amy looked at him again. He was a tall slim man, not quite as tall as his previous regeneration, with a kind face. His hair was short-ish and it stuck up at odd angles everywhere but it suited him.<br>Amy grinned, "Yes, you're ginger!"  
>The Doctor whooped loudly and started dancing around in a circle, "I'm gin-ger, I'm gin-ger!" he laughed and gave everyone a hug still chanting, "I'm gin-ger!" He hugged Timothy last, picking up the little boy and swinging him around.<br>"Thank you, Doctor!" Tim said softly, "You saved me."  
>The Doctor tilted his head, "So I did … and I might do it again you know. You humans do seem to attract all sorts of attention."<br>Timothy laughed and said a very familiar line, "God bless us, everyone!"

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**Baylee Shadow**


End file.
